Useless Conversation
by Queen of Spiritual
Summary: As usual, Spongebob and Patrick enjoy their useless conversation. They're both good at it, but this conversation they have talked about, and did not make it happen. All they had was a conversation. Oneshot.


"I think it's a good time to good off for a bit, don't you think, Patrick?" Spongebob asked.

"Yes, I do, Spongebob. Like what do you have in mind to do just that?" Patrick asked.

Spongebob and Patrick were bored one day, so all they could think of to do was talk about goofing off. Squidward was there with them, so he jumped into the conversation.

"Why don't you go somewhere else and talk about this? I'm not going to listen about a conversation that's useless."

"Thanks, Squidward. Spongebob and I want to talk here, right?"

"Exactly, Patrick. Why don't you hang around with us, Squidward?"

"I don't think so. I'll see you both later."

Squidward didn't leave. He continued to listen. Spongebob shrugged and said, "I don't know, Squidward. I was only making conversation, that's all."

"I get it, Spongebob. We can try to come up with something. I know I sure can't."

"Neither can I, Patrick."

Squidward was still with them.

"I have an idea."

"What's that?" Spongebob asked.

"Why don't you go somewhere else and leave me alone?"

"Where do you have in mind?" Patrick asked.

"Go figure it out. Maybe Krusty Krabs or something."

"Good idea, Squidward! What do you think?"

"I like it, Spongebob. We can talk more about goofing off there."

"You wanna come too, Squidward?"

"You guys go right ahead. Maybe some other time. This is useless conversation."

Both of them saw Squidward was right, but didn't say anything after that. When they left Squidward, Spongebob said, "Shall we continue to talk about goofing off, Patrick?"

"I like that idea. Let's go to Krusty Krabs and he can listen to us."

So that's what they did. Squidward smiled as he watched them leave.

"Good thing they took my advice. Let's see what Krusty thinks about this conversation. Those guys can be idiots."

He was happy that Spongebob and Patrick weren't around to hear him say that.

"This is a goofy one for sure. We can have this conversation anytime, right?"

"Exactly," Patrick agreed.

This is something they're both good at, and never get tired of useless conversation. That's what they know best. They walked into Krusty Ktabs, chatting away about goofing off.

"Hello, you two, Haven't seen you in a while. What have you been up to?" Mr. Krabs asked.

"Nothing, really. We're bored and can't think of anything to do. All we've been doing is talking about goofing off," Patrick told him.

"You guys do sound bored to me. Why don't you come in the kitchen and help me out?"

"Nah. Don't think so today," Spongebob answered.

"It'll give you guys something to do."

"Good point."

"I could use some help."

"What kind of help?" Spongebob asked.

"I'm short on having the dishes done. Where did Squidward run off to?"

"He was with us. Don't know what he's doing," Patrick answered.

"If he's not coming back, you both can do it."

"We'll be happy to. Right, Patrick?"

"Yes."

After they saw the stack of dirty dishes in the sink, Spongebob asked, "How long have they been like this?"

"I'd say about an hour. If he doesn't return, you guys can do it."

"All right, Krusty. We can wait until he does come back first, and then we can do it."

Spongebob and Patrick were still there when Squidward returned. Krusty came and rejoined them.

"Where have you been?"

"I was with them earlier."

"I already know that. I was telling them if you didn't come back, they'll do the dishes. Now that you returned, you can do them."

"All right. I'll go do that now. Have you guys finished having that useless conversation?"

"Yes, Squidward."

"Good. Hope you found something to do."

"We were going to wait and see when you came back to do those dishes. We're too bored to do that this time," Spongebob said.

"It's your turn next time. That okay with you?"

"Yes," they both answered.

They both stayed for a while longer, which was about another ten to fifteen minutes, and then decided to leave.

As they left, Patrick said, "Next time we come here, no useless conversation."

"Agree."


End file.
